Secret Love
by Simpl3Em0tions
Summary: I am so obsessed with these two. Here is another story. Darien and Serena have been dating, but Darien has been wanting to keep it a secret because of their age gap. Serena has a dance coming up and she wants him to go with her, when he refuses at risk of exposing their relationship, it takes a bad turn for our favorite couple. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello Guys. I know I am not done with my other story, but while I was thinking about the next chapter I totally got an idea for a short story :) Hope you like it.

"Ugh hey Serena!" a young man said from behind her.

"Hey Alan! How is it going?" The blond with the big blue eyes looked up at him, taking a sip of her shake.

"So, I was wondering...Junior Prom is coming up. Thinking maybe...?" He looked at his shoes.

From behind a Darien sat sipping his coffee. He clenched his cup. He and Serena had been dating for months, but because of their 3 year age gap, he wanted to keep it a secret.

"Oh come on Alan! Have you seen how other guys are asking girls these days?" Serena raven haired friend bursted.

Darien sighed in relief. Alway count on Ray to speak her mind and for the save.

"I mean, I couldn't think of a way to ask that would be worthy enough for her."

"Awwwwww..."Mina gushed.

Darien scoffed. _'Of course Mina would fall for that.'_

"Hey dude are you okay?" Andrew asked from behind the corner.

Darien was still clenching his cup. "I am fine! I need more coffee."

"Are you sure man?" His best friend asked.

"Yes!" He was just trying to get him to shut up so he can hear what was going on.

"Well Serena..?"

"I am sorry Alan, but I have someone that I really want to ask me!" She said it loud hoping that it would catch the attention of her boyfriend, who was still sitting in the corner. She looked up and locked eyes with him.

"What? Who?" Lita asked. We tell each other everything.

"Um...so that is a-?"

"It is a no, now scam! Next time you ask someone step your game up! Whoooo her!" Ray shouted.

"Ray!?"Serena shouted in embarrassment.

"Sorry Alan. I am sure you will find an amazing date." Serena looked up at him with a smile. Alan walked away with his head down.

Darien loved that smile. He loved when she would look at him like that.

"Ugh, Serena. This is the third guy you have rejected. Who is the guy?" Amy asked.

_'What 3 guys?'_ Darien thought to himself.

"Wait meatball head you had three guys ask you?!" Ray asked."Who are you waiting for, the Prince of England?"

"I have a guy in mind." She finished her drink and looked up to catch Darien's side eye again."Look guys, I still need to go home and do chores. Mom is making me earn some of my dress."

The girls looked at her and nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to ask your mom about dress shopping this week, okay?"

"You got it! Bye Andrew she shouted. Have a terrible night jerk head!" She added.

Darien popped up. "That girl has some nerve!"

"Yeah, but there is something about her." Andrew said. "Could you believe the other night this one kid came with 10 dozen roses and she still said no. She is interesting."

"What are these kids thinking." Darien got up, threw his money down and headed out."See you tomorrow."

He started walking to his apartment. It was a short walk. He unlocked his door, and there she was waiting for him sitting on his couch, reading a comic book. He smiled.

"I love coming home to see you sitting there."Darien said walking over to kiss her.

"Huh, hey!"Serena blushed and pecked him one on the lips.

"That's it?!" He grabbed her by the waste and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What has gotten into you?"She asked in between kisses.

"Just wanted to make sure you know how much I love you. And I do not want any of those guys at your school near you." He held her closer.

"You don't have to worry about them. I love you too much."

"Well.. I just want you to always know that and I will always do whatever I need to make sure you know." He kissed her on the forehead.

"You'll do whatever...?"

"Anything."

"Well in that case..."She looked at the ground.

"What?" He stepped back.

"I mean my junior prom is coming up...I need a date." She went into kiss him.

Darien sighed. "Serena..."

"You said anything." Serena stepped back.

"I meant anything but that."

"Darien why?"

"Baby," He tilted her chin. "You are in high school. I am in college. You know what people say?You know what my friends will say?"

"Darien if they are really your friend they would only want you to be happy. No?"Serena started to walk towards the couch.

"Serena is it not that simple. What would your parents think?"

"My mom is easy, my dad will take some time, but I know it will happen."

She was sitting on the couch now. Darien stood there scratching his forehead.

"Babe it is not that simple."

She was looking out of his window. She shook his head.

"We just need a little more time."

"How much time Darien?! Hmmm?"

"Serena come on, don't get mad."

"Mad?I am passed that Darien."

"Why? This has never happened before."

"Because this is _my prom!"_She got up. Went to get her purse.

"Serena, where are you going?" He asked getting up.

"Home, Darien."

"Are you serious right now. It is just prom!"

"Maybe it is not a big deal to you, but it is too me and if you loved me like you said, then it would to you too."

"Really Serena, really? I don't want to go to a dance with you so I don't love you anymore? That's real childish."

"Yup, childish me, is that why you don't want your friends around me. I am childish? I am embarrassing?" She went to open the door.

"I did not say that."

"Might as well have." She walked out. "I am done Darien."

"What?"

She walked out and slammed the door. Darien stood there in shock. "What just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Serena stormed home, ran to her bed and threw her head in the pillow crying.

"Serena? Honey? Are you okay?" Her mom shouted through the door.

"I am fine mom!" She shouted back trying to hide the fact she was crying.

"Sweetie whatever it is, you will get through it. And if it is a boy...there are plenty of fish in the sea!"

"Huh?" She popped up. "Plenty of fish in the sea huh...? She thought to herself.

She looked at the clock and grabbed her phone.

Two missed calls from Darien.

She shook her head and called one person.

_Ring. Ring._

_"Hellllloooooooo!"_

"Mina! I need you."

_"Are you okay? What's up?"_

"I need a make over!"

_"So suddenly? Serena are you okay?"_

"Yes. No more childish look. I want jaw dropping, heart stopping, nobody will reject me."

_"But Sere, guys love you already the way you are. Is this about the guy you want to ask you to prom?"_

"Just HELP me!"

"Fine!"

The next day Serena went to Mina's early in the morning to have her fix her up.

"I cannot believe how long this took."

"But babe you look fabulous,"Mina shouted with excitement.

"Oh my word! Serena hubba hubba!"Lita shouted as she walked down the hall at school.

She was in a mini skirt, tank crop top, and heels. Her hair was down and curled. She had just a tad bit of make up on.

"Who did this to you?" Ray asked.

Serena looked over to Mina.

"But Serena you were gorgeous the way you were!" Amy added.

"She is still gorgeous I just enhanced her features." Mina debated.

"Well, you definitely caught Alan's eyes even more."Ray pointed at him.

He was staring at his locker. Mouth opened. Serena waved to him.

"Well let's see how well this works throughout the day." Serena started to walk to class.

Throughout the day Serena got several compliments but the one and final test was going to be at the arcade.

"So Darien, coffee?" Andrew asked handing him a cup.

"You know it." Darien chuckled.

"So you look like you got some stuff on your mind. Everything oka-" The door bell chimed. Andrew froze.

"Huh?" Darien turned around. He saw Mina, and someone that looked very familiar but couldn't put his hand on who it was. He turned around and then it hit._ 'Serena!'_

"Hello Andrew! Two shakes for now, the others will be here soon" Serena leaned over the counter. Her skirt pulled up a little more. This caught Darien's stood on the other side of her. She smiled at Darien who locked eyes with her.

"Geez meatball head, kinda chilly for a skirt no?"Darien asked not making eye contact.

"And what is it to you! Jerkface?"Serena fired back.

"I am just saying it is kinda short and-"

"I think it is very cute on her. And the boys at school love it!"Mina butted in.

"Thanks Mina. I like it too."

"I think you look nice," Andrew added. "And I see you have a fan club following too." Andrew pointed outside. Serena turned around to see four guys from her school staring at her. She waved at them and they started to blush and they ran.

"I don't think they can handle you yet Sere. Come on I see a booth." Mina said pulling her arm

"Yup let me get the drinks and I will be over."

With that Mina walked away.

Darien made sure she was out of hearing range. "Tell me you did not wear that all day today." He hissed.

"And what if I did?"She shot a smirk at her reflection, know he would see.

"You realize these guys are looking at you?"

"Yup!"

"And you find it flattering?" He started to get annoyed.

"I mean it is very flattering, but unlike you Darien, I only really care about one person's opinion." She shot back. "But too bad he doesn't think the same way I do."

"And here you go two shakes. Sorry it took so long. Your fan club ordered 4 shakes too. Serena keep dressing like that I am going to start having a line out the door." Andrew joked.

"You're too sweet Andrew. Glad you noticed." She shot Darien a side glare.

"Well tell me if you need anything else." Andrew dropped off her check and went to the back of the kitchen. Serena was counting her change, not paying any mind to Darien.

"Serena this is not a joke! Go back to the regular you! The one I love."

"Oh... that makes sense. You just love me so much, you want to keep me a secret." She chuckled. "You must think I am so stupid."

"Serena, not here and not now."

"Don't worry Darien, I am walking away."

"Serena," He threw his fist down. "I can see your ass cheeks, which means every guy you walked past can too."

"Darien, you know what the difference between you and these other guys is?" She looked him deep in his eyes. "They hardly know me, and they know my worth."

She walked away. He watched her. The outfit she wore left very little to the imagination. He slammed his book down and stormed out. Before he left he looked over to the booth Serena and Mina were sitting at. They caught the eye of some guys around their age and they had joined them. He heard her giggle. He loved that little giggle of hers.

He shook his head and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god all of our dresses are to die for!" Mina shouted."And Leets those shoes you bought!"

"Oh I know, and they were on sale!" Lita hugged her shoe bag.

"Sere, you dress is too cute. But have you decided who you are going with?" Ray asked.

Serena sighed.

"Come on Serena. Dance is in two weeks and you still need to decide. Alan has stepped up his game. Those flowers?" Ray smiled.

"Oh yeah, and what about getting your mom some too!" Lita added.

"That is actually very thoughtful of him. But Serena go with who you want to go with." Amy said.

"I know and I will. Where is my milkshake."

"Donut brain! You just got your dress, too many of those and you will be scrubbing your whole block to get a new one!" Ray shouted.

"Calm down Ray! I got this! Just a taste."

The girls laughed at her.

"So what is the plan for hair. Sere you dress is backless so it needs to be up. Thinking curls and I can do that thing with make up to make your boobs look bigger. What do you think?" Mina asked.

"Serena?" Ray asked."Earth?"

She turned around to see what Serena was looking at but she did not get it."What are you looking at Serena, it is just Darien with some girl."

"Huh? I wasn't staring at that. Why would I care if he is with some girl."Serena looked over again.

They both had their head in a text book, and she was twirling her hair, and trying to play footsie with him. He wasn't doing it back but Serena knew that was not his thing.

"Anyways hair up you said?" She shook her head.

"Yeah! Are you okay? Lita asked concerned.

"I am great. Just brain freeze." She took another small sip. She kept eyes on that girl. She had to be about his age. Taller for sure. Skirt was a little short to be sitting on a bar stool. Make up too much but worked for her. She did not want to make it obvious that she was staring but she was in her trance.

She didn't even know if he knew she was staring. She sighed.

"Ohhhhh my god! Serena!" the sound of Mina's excitement popped her out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"Sere look!" Ray pointed out the window. Serena followed her arm.

Standing outside the arcade with a group of his friends, there was Alan holding a banner. 'WOW ENOUGH FOR YOU?! SERENA PLEASE GO TO PROM WITH ME!'

"Gotta say Serena, this one has beaten the other for sure," Andrew shouted.

Darien and his female friend turned around. She was smiling. Darien not much. He locked eyes with Serena, chuckled, shook his head and turned away.

Alan came in to the shop. Fixed his hair and pulled his shirt. With flowers in his hand approached Serena, who was standing now in a daze. "Serena, I know I am not the guy you were waiting for, but I promise I will make sure you have a good time. Please go with me."

Serena looked at her friends, they were all nodding yes. She looked around. She saw Darien staring at her in the mirror. He could have easily stopped it, but he just went back to pretending to studying. She sighed.

"Alan, I will be happy to go with you!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"Mina cheered.

Serena hugged Alan. She scribbled her number on a piece of paper. "We'll need to coordinate colors and go over details."

He hugged her again."You will have the night of your life, I promise."

He ran out. _'She said yes!'_

The girls laughed.

"You made his year!" Amy said cheerfully.

Serena pulled her skirt down, and sat back down. Darien and his study date had left in all the commotion and she didn't even notice. What did she just do?

Just then her phone went off. She looked down. It was Darien. "Guys let me step out really quick."

"Wow that Alan was quick," Ray said.

Serena laughed and walked outside. "What?!" She was holding her skirt down with one hand and walking back and forth at the door.

_"You fucking said yes to that kid?!"_

"Hahaha are you serious? Your date can't be that too far she might hear you! And we don't want that do we Darien."

_"That was not a date.I was studying"_

"Call it whatever you want. But you two were awfully close and from what I see, you're okay with people seeing _you two_ together. Hmmm"

_"We were studying! God what the hell goes on in that head of yours. I love you and I have told you that hundred of time. What is wrong with you"_

"I didn't do anything." She put her hand out and shrugged her shoulder. "This was you. I wanted to go to my dance with my boyfriend and you were so wrapped up in what your friends would say you wouldn't go. Did you expect me to go alone?"

_"Serena..."_Darien's voice was getting louder.

"Serena what, Darien?"

_"Why can't you understand where I am coming from?"_

"And why can't you understand, I want a boyfriend who is going to let the whole world know I am his. I want boyfriend who is happy and proud to have me around. Not hide me! What Alan just did is what I want. He could careless if I rejected him, he went for it. You would never do that."

_"I am in college and you are in high school."_

"Darien my parent's age gap is bigger than ours. Think they cared? Just asking"

_"They were both in college when they met. Apples to oranges."_

"Maybe to you."She suddenly heard a beep on her phone. She looked at the screen. Alan was on the other line. "Look Alan is calling me. I have to go."

_"We are not done with this topic."_

"I believe we are. So catch up to your little date."

_"Serena, don't hang up!"_

"Darien you know exactly what you need to do, but you refuse to, and I am not waiting. Bye." She hung up the phone, but not in time to pick up Alan's call. She decided she would just call him back later. She went back into the arcade and joined her friends.

"Hey are you okay?" Lita asked.

"Yeah." She was twirling her straw.

"Look Serena, he may not be the one guy you wanted to ask you, but he promised you a good time and I believe him." Mina smiled.

"I know guys."

Serena sighed. She didn't cry or want to this time. She just felt numb.


	4. Chapter 4

***Three Days Before Prom***

"Mina I don't want my hair to be too crazy. I do not want to look like nest on my head!" Ray shouted!

"Well if you guys didn't have so much hair I would be able to better assist you. Lita seems to be the only one with good hair at this point."Mina stated.

Lita shrugged her shoulder and fluffed her hair.

"Oh quit rubbing it in." Amy fired back at her.

Ray laughed. "You know you are pushing shit, if Amy makes a comment!" She laughed.

Amy blushed.

"Where is that meatball brain?! I feel like we are always waiting for her." Ray shouted. "I want to see what tux Alan got."

"He is sooo in love with her."Mina gushed.

"Yeah, but I am still wondering who is the guy she was waiting to ask her to prom." Lita questions. "She had tons of guys ask."

Amy looked and Ray. "Don't look at me."

Just then the bell rang, meaning someone was walking in.

"About time Meatball brains!" Ray shouted waving at her best friend.

"Can it you witch!" Serena shouted. The guys in the arcade turned around and were taken away by her.

Lita laughed."Hurry we want to see the pictures!"

"Let me get my sugar high!"

She was casually dressed in shorts, tank top and cute sandals. Her purse was hanging behind here, covering her ass cheeks.

A guy whistled from the other side of the arcade. She blushed and just gave simple smile. Darien watched her with his hawk eyes. He loved that smile. So simple, but breath taking.

She walked over to the counter, "Hey Andrew just one shake please!"

"I am not sure Sere, your friends said no shake...something about a dress you have to fit in...?"

She looked at her friends who refused to make eye contact and turned back around to Andrew. She stepped on the stool, leaned over the counter..."Andrew...?"

"Y-Yes, Serena?" Andrew was stunned by how close she got.

The guys behind Serena were leaning closer getting a better view, while Darien gripped his book. He wanted to throw it all the guys.

She giggled."Get me my shake, or I will pass out right here... probably have to go the hospital and miss my prom. And as result WASTE THAT STUPID DRESS!" She yelled hoping to get her friends attention.

"Okay, okay. One shake coming up." He said. He then went snapped his finger to snap the guy behind her out of his little trance.

Serena turned to him and smiled, went into her purse to check her phone. The guy came up to the counter moving Serena over. "Oops sorry."She said bumping into the person next to her. She turned around and realized who it was.

She sighed, shook her head. Went back to her didn't even look away from his book for one second.

"You're still dressing like that?"

"It's hot outside. And if your not going to take your eyes out of your damn book, and be an adult, and look at me while you speak to me, don't speak to me. Okay?"

He didn't even put the book down. "Every guy in this place is looking at you like a piece of meat."

She ignored him.

He put his his book down. Turned to her. "This is how you handle things? Walk away and ignore?"

At the booth the Ray took notice of everything going on at the counter. "Guys, I think Sere and Darien are fighting..?"

"What else is new," Mina added with a chuckle.

"No, it looks serious. Look." She pointed for them to show her.

Serena not tried to raise her voice. "I tried to talk to you. I gave you a choice and you made one."

"It was not much of a choice. You left."

"And you still won't chase me."

"Is that what this is? A chasing game? Kind of stupid don't you think?"

"Right...I am childish and stupid." She said looking into her purse now for her wallet.

"Can you stop showing you ass for everyone to see?" Darien hissed at her.

"I can do what I want Darien. Okay if are so concerned with people looking at me say something? Oh that's right, but nobody can know that you had fling with a high school girl."

The word '_fling'_ stung him. He loved her, and to think she thought their relationship was just that, killed him. It took him forever to open up to her, and he thought he meant way more than that.

"If your loser of a new _boyfriend_ had any respect for you, he would not be okay with the way you are dressing...Think he wants you? You are nothing. You will just be eye candy and a potential piece of ass." He really didn't mean that. It just came out. He knew she was an amazing person and was more than that.

"I am done talking to you. You obviously have no idea what you are saying."Her eyes were wide, looking at her phone. She was not going to cry in front of him. She was hoping he was going to apologize right away. She stood there hoping he would.

"What? Spoke the truth, and now you're feelings are hurt?" Darien smirked.

She put her phone back in her purse. Threw some money on the counter. "Glad to know what you really think of me." She scoffed, tapped the counter, looked him in his eyes and walked right out of the arcade.

Andrew returned with her shake. He looked around for her. She wasn't there. He watched as her four friends ran out of the arcade. They looked left and they saw her on the right. They starting chasing her.

"What the hell happened? Where did she go?"

Darien shook his head and shrugged his shoulder.

"Did you say something to her again? I mean I didn't hear anything, but why else would she just leave?" Andrew questioned.

"Don't ask me." Darien said sipping his coffee and putting his book up. He knew what he said was wrong, and how he was going to make it up to her was all he can think about.

Andrew took care of the few customers he had in front of him. Cleaned up a few dishes and leaned again the counter. "Speak." Was all he said to his best friend. "I am going to assume because you guys did not have your usual screaming match, you two got into a real fight, you said something you did not mean and she left?"

Darien looked up at his friend. He did not confirm nor deny.

"Thought so."

He started cleaning the counters. He took a deep breath. "When are you going to see how much you love her? It is beyond obvious. Do you push her away because you don't want people to know?"

"Where are you getting this from Drew?" Darien asked pretending to be stupid.

"The fact that you did not deny this statement, means I am telling the truth."

Darien rubbed his face. He needed someone to talk to about this and could not keep it in anymore. "Fine. Serena and I are, I mean were an item."

"Well that took a unexpected surprise."He said looking at Darien with big eyes."Were?"

"Yeah, she got upset because I did not want to go the dance with her."

"Why...?"

Darien didn't even have to answer, Andrew knew why. Andrew clicked his tongue. "So how are you going to fix this?"

"What is there to fix? She has a date to the dance." Darien threw his hands up.

"Dance or no dance, you love her. Are you going to lose her because of what you think some people may say?"

Darien sipped his coffee.

"Dude, did you see how many guys were checking her out when she walked in."

Darien shot him a dirty look.

"I am just saying. You think those guys would care for one second wha someone else thought if they had her?"Andrew laughed. "She is almost an adult, your age gap is minimal."

"She is in high school." Darien hissed.

"And you're making stupid excuses." Andrew went to go help his customers.

Darien sat there. The booth the girls were sitting at was empty. He remembered the first time he saw her sitting in that booth. Yeah, she was younger, but her laugh was infectious. She brought so much happiness to the people around her. Who could possibly not want to be with her? He could not focus anymore. He threw some money on the counter, waved to Andrew and walked out.

Meanwhile the girls were looking frantically for Serena.

"Where did that girl go?! No way she made it home already," Amy said panting.

"No she would never go home upset," Ray said, remember all the times Serena would either go to her temple or the park. The temple was far, but the park. "I think I know where she is."

The girls followed Ray. She want out of breath. "See... right.. there..."She pointed out Serena who was just leaning by a tree. She was twirling her hair.

The girls walked over to her. They could tell she was deep in thought. They all quietly sat next to her. She didn't move. "So... Darien was the guy you wanted to ask you to prom, wasn't he?" Ray asked softly rubbing Serena's knee.

Serena looked deep into Ray's eyes. She didn't say anything. She looked at all four of her friends and just cried. She was hurting, they had no idea what there was to say. Mina wrapped her arm around Serena.

"Serena, we don't know what happened at the counter, but just cry. Let it out." The five girls just sat there. Looking at the pond and then at each other. She would talk to them when she was ready.


	5. Chapter 5

"About damn time you two get here?!" Ray shouted. "It is hot and I want to get all my good pictures in!"

"Hello to you too, Ray!" Alan shouted as he high fived the other guys. "Chad, how you put up with her?!"

"I mean..." Chad stopped as he caught Ray's angry eye.

"Shut it jerk face!" She went in for a hug. "Where is Serena?!" She looked around for her.

"Oh she is in the limo. She needs Mina. Something about a pin fell out?!" He put his hands up and shook his head. "I couldn't help her."

"I am sure you helped her mess it up?" Mina winked at Alan as she walked over to the limo to help her.

Serena got out of the limo.

"OKAY! I see you Sere!"Lita whistled at her.

The other guys refused to commit out of fear of the girls they were with. Alan smirked. "What can I say, I know beauty when I see one." He straightened the front of his jacket.

Mina adjusted her pin, and they both walked over.

"You look gorgeous!" Amy hugged her.

"Thanks, so do you!"

"He is going to regret not taking you..."Ray whispered into Serena's ear. She pulled back and smiled at her.

"You're the best Ray!"

"Psh, hello is anyone going to acknowledge my effort in this?"

"Babe you did well,"Mina's date came over to kiss her head."Serena you look good." He said as he went in for a hug.

"Glad you noticed." Mina teased."This was not easy! She has endless hair!"

"Okay enough, pictures and food! I am starving!" Serena cried.

"Can't believe you didn't eat anything today." Alan said grabbing her closer for a picture.

"Not by choice. These crazies, wouldn't let me!" She frowned.

"Well if I haven't said it enough, you are gorgeous." He held her for the pictures.

"YAY! Let's go!" Serena screamed!

"Let's start the party!" Ray yelled! As she climbed in the limo and pulled out a bottle of Strawberry Vodka.

They all filed in one by one. Alan held his hand out to assist Serena. "Thank you!" She smiled at him. He sat down right next to her.

"Ray how did you get that bottle?"Alan asked.

"Chad! Duh!" Mina answered.

"Oh didn't know."He shrugged. He took the shot glass handed to him.

"Cheers to a good night!" Lita yelled.

They all cheered and took the shot.

"Ugh Ray! That was warm!" Serena yelled.

"Yeah and it was free to you so can it, Meat-"

"Nope, no meatballs today!"She pointed at her hair. It was in a low bun to the side with a braid coming down.

Ray smirked."And you look gorgeous. So here is another one." She handed Serena another shot and Serena took it.

"No more until I eat." She said waving her hand.

"Come one one more!" Mina egged her on."Alan will take one with you!"

Serena looked at Alan, "Are you sure you are ready for our crazy?"

He laughed, "Been ready." He grabbed the glass and threw it back with them.

***At a Bar Across Town***

"I thought I would find you here," Andrew stated sitting next to Darien, as he threw down another glass.

He waved his finger at the bartender, requesting another one.

"Don't you have an arcade to run?" He was buzzed.

"Nope. My friend needs me more." He too waved at the bartender for a drink. "Same as him, please." He sighed. "Also, it was slow de to prom." He sipped his drink.

"Don't remind me!Ugh." Darien ran his hand through his black hair.

"Still no plans to make it up to her?"

"This isn't a movie Drew, I can't just storm into the prom. I am sure a college student, who has been drinking, barging in dateless, to steal someone else's date, is frowned upon." He took a gulp of his beer.

"So you just give up?"

"What do you think I should do? Tell me. You obviously understand love more than me?"He took another gulp.

"First you stop caring what other people think. A couple is _two_ people."

Darien sighed again.

"You think Chad cared about what people thought?"

"Chad went?!"

"Of course he went, he would be thrown into the fire pit if he didn't!"Andrew laughed sipping his beer some more.

Darien shrugged. Agreeing with his friend."She would have murdered him."

"Yeah, but he would look way less pitiful than you do right now."

"I look that bad."

"Lonely guy, buzzed at the bar, and it is barely 7...? Not the best look for you. And in my opinion, your best look was when you were with her."

"You don't think it's weird?"

"You need to get out of your brain."

"So what do I do?"

"Not sure. But you better figure out something soon. I have to do an extra shift once the prom is over...kids like food after a dance. Who would have guessed?"

***At the Prom***

"You guys look so cute in your picture!"Mina squealed.

"You're such a dork!" Serena joked grabbing her arm.

"Are you having a good time?" Mina asked patting her hand.

Serena took a deep breath. "Making the most of tonight."

"You only get tonight once! Don't let someone who did not want to enjoy it with you ruin it."

Serena smiled at her.

"Ladies hate to break this up...but Serena, dance?" Alan reached his hand out.

Serena looked at Mina."I would love to." She placed her hand in his and they started to dance.

He spun her around. Held her close."I know I told you this over and over again, but you look amazing."He whispered in her ear.

"You look good too! Thanks for asking me."

"I would do it over and over again!"He held her tight. Ran his hands down her bare back.

She inhaled looked around the gym. She closed her eyes. She wished he was Darien.

"Hey guys! Mind if we join you?!" Ray asked pulling Chad behind her.

"Do I _really_ have a choice?" Alan asked.

"Nope!" She answered. She started to dance with Serena.

Chad just laughed. "Welcome to my life!"

"Not a bad life."

The music was playing. Ray leaned into Serena, "How are you holding up?"

Serena didn't want Alan to suspect something was wrong. She kept dancing. She spun around. Made eye contact with him and smiled. She turned back around.

"I am crazy!" Was all she could say.

"We all are." Ray said nudging Amy.

"Alan is great!" Amy added.

"He is."Serena agreed.

"But he is not Darien..."Ray sighed and grabbed Serena's arm.

"Part of me wants him to just come running in here..."She looked at the door. Shook her head and pretended to laugh. "But I know he won't."

"Look, we will sulk about that tomorrow...tonight we enjoy this moment! All of us, looking amazing. With cute guys. Having fun!"She shouted. They all hugged.

"And a little buzzed!" Mina shouted.

"Mina shut the hell up!" Lita barked at her. "Want to get kicked out? We won't follow you!"

Serena and Ray laughed. The boys came in closer to them.

"Sere, just tonight okay. You don't have to go home with him."Ray commented.

"Unless she wants too!" Lita added.

"Yes, unless you change you mind. But I know you won't. And it's okay. We will deal with that tomorrow."

"All of us." Amy said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"I am so sad the dance is over?!" Mina cried. "It was so beautiful and I feel it went so fast!"

"Ugh my feet are killing me..." Serena screamed.

"I could carry you."Alan offered as they walked to the limo.

"Bend with your knees." Ray winked.

Alan laughed. "So want to hop on?"

"I think I will manage the rest of the way. The limo is not that far."She pointed to where the limo was.

"Are you sure? We dance a lot tonight and those do not look comfortable." He pointed at her shoes.

"Alan, you are so sweet, but, I am okay." She smiled at him.

"Are you cold? I can give you my coat?"

"I am good, Alan." She started to feel bad. She could tell that he was trying.

They arrived at the limo and again, Alan helped her in. While she sat next to him, he placed his arm around her.

"So we still have of the bottle left...Anyone care for a shot?" Ray asked.

"I think I am okay," Amy said."I do not want a hang over tomorrow."

"Ugh, Amy calm down. Just one more shot." Ray said pouring them all a shot.

The group took the shot all together.

"So Sere, I promised some of the guys on the team I will be heading to their after party. Care to join me?" Alan asked as he put his shot glass down.

"An after party? It is already kind of late no?" Serena asked.

"I mean we won't have to stay that long. Just make an appearance." Alan recommended.

"Well...actually we were all going to the arcade to grab a bite and then she is heading over to my place because I promised her mom she would be staying with me." Ray butted in. She could read Serena like a book, and she knew that Serena did not want to go with Alan.

"You can't cover for her?" Alan shrugged, looking at Serena.

Ray sighed. "I am sorry but I don't like lying to her mom. You are more than welcome to come eat."

"Well I promised that I would go to the party." Alan said. "Guess we will just catch up tomorrow. Or another time." He looked disappointed.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. They had small talk here and there but nothing too exciting. When the limo stopped at the arcade, they all got out one by one. The group left Alan and Serena outside to get a table.

"My ride is here." Alan said. He stood there not sure what to do.

Serena smiled at him."Thank you a million for tonight."

"I had a good time." Alan stated. He looked at her. She looked amazing. He took a deep breath and decided to go for it. He leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh my God, Alan!" Serena screamed jumping back.

"Serena, I am so sorry. I just really like you and..."Alan tried to explain.

"Alan it is okay. But I just want us to be friends." She softly touched his face and smiled.

"Whoever that guy is, he is lucky to have you and know when you are finally over him, I will be here." He smiled at her and got into the car waiting for him.

Serena waved to him as he left. She looked up the sky. She took a deep breath and headed into the arcade.

"Serena?" Andrew yelled from behind the counter. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Andy! Where are my friends?" She asked.

He pointed to the table in the corner. "Milkshake?"

"Yes please!" She headed to the table where her friends were waiting. She sat right next to Ray.

"Did Alan leave?" Chad asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Lita asked taking a sip of her shake.

"Yeah I am okay. He tried to kiss me!" Serena giggled.

"Awww, and you rejected him?" Mina looked at her with a sad face. "Way to crush the rest of his night!"

"Shut up Mina! I already feel bad!"

"Well, don't! If he is not who you want to be with, then it is better to let him go now!" Amy recommended. "It will hurt him less this way."

"I am going to have to agree with your friend over here," Andrew said dropping off a shake.

"Thanks Andrew."Serena said swirling her straw to mix in the whipped cream.

"Be careful dingus, you are going to get some on your dress!" Ray yelled stealing a fry from Chad's plate.

"Night is over, Ray. I can enjoy this shake." Serena said closing her eyes and taking a big sip.

"I hope you get a brain freeze."Ray laughed.

"Well, that doesn't sound like a very fun way to end the night." A male voice said from behind Andrew. "Frozen Meatball head...eek."

"Hey Darien!"Andrew greeted him with a high five. He was dressed in a nice button down and slacks. His hair was combed."Please be nice."

"Hey! I got this." He smiled. "Chad, Greg, guys and ladies." He greeted.

"I am exhausted." Serena said focusing on her shake. She had no idea what his issue was and what game he was playing but as she promised Ray, she would deal with it tomorrow. So she did the only thing she knew to, she ignored him.

"What brings you out this late Dare?" Chad asked to break the awkward silence. He had no idea what was going on. He just noticed the girls were not looking at him, and not talking.

"Well, Chad. Thank you for asking. I came here hoping that this beautiful lady over here would honor me with a dance." He held his hand out in front of Serena.

Chad looked at Darien confused. He just stood there with his hand out in front of Serena's face.

All the girls looked up at him in shock. They then looked at Serena who was still frozen.

"Sere...?" Ray whispered.

"Huh, I must be super exhausted. I thought I heard-" She looked up at Darien and she realized she wasn't dreaming. He was really there with his hand out.

"So...?" He asked again, still having his hand out.

"Serena, go!" Mina motioned with her hands.

"Darien, is this a joke? Have you been drinking?" Serena asked.

"Serena!" Lita yelled.

Serena looked at her friends.

"No it is okay Lita. I may have had some drinks. But I am not joking. May I please have this dance?" He asked for a third time.

"Serena, just go." Ray smiled and nodded at her.

She took one big breath. "Okay." She placed her hand into Darien's. He led her to the middle of the of the arcade, right by the Claw Machine.

"Andrew, if you would please change the song."

"Got it bud!" Andrew laughed.

Darien pulled Serena into him. "I am so sorry I was stupid. I wish I took you tonight. You look beautiful. I can only imagine how many guys tried to dance with you." He whispered in her ear. He ran his hand up and down her back.

"Darien." Was all she could say before he leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

He rested his forehead on hers. "I promise I will not miss next years dance or any dance, if you forgive me for being stupid."

A tear of joy rolled down her face. He kissed her forehead and pulled her in closer. He softly planted a kiss on lips again.

Back at the table, the girls with their dates watched.

"This is so sweet!" Mina squeaked.

"About freakin' time!" Lita shouted so they could hear her, and they did.

Serena smiled at Darien as they continued to dance.


	7. Chapter 7

"Serena spill the beans. What happened after you two left? I thought you weren't going to come back." Ray said to Serena as they grabbed their shakes from the counter. "Thanks Andrew!"

He waved from the other side of the counter.

"Wait did you guys...?"Mina asked.

"No!" Serena yelled.

"Good that is so cliche!" Amy stated.

"Hey don't change the subject! I asked first." Ray yelled.

Serena laughed."Ray it was beautiful. He wanted to make up the missing the dance thing to me, so we went to a parking lot and just played music from his car and we danced."

"That has to be cutest thing ever!" Mina smiled from ear to ear.

"My feet hurt like hell though. Think I have a blister." Serena said with a frown.

"Is that why you are doing the sandals today?" Amy asked.

"Duh Aimes, anything else and Im sure she wouldn't be able to walk!" Lita said as she sat down at the table first."What he did was so cute though. Major points." Lita winked as she took a sip of her shake.

Serena smiled.

"So where does this leave you guys? Officially official?" Ray asked.

"Ummm...I...guess I was so caught in the moment I figured I would deal with it today?"

"Don't use my line against me." Ray snapped with a serious face.

The girls laughed.

"Hey there ladies. Come here often?" A tall one with blond hair and blue eyes asked from the table next to them. He was with all his friends.

"Clearly they don't. I am sure we would notice these beauties if they had come in before."His friend with dirty blond hair stated as he pulled up a chair. "I am Dave. He is Jake. Guy with dark hair and blue shit is James, and last guy Chris."

"Nice to meet you all." Mina waved.

Just then Darien, Chad and Greg walked into the arcade. Darien looked at Andrew who pointed to the girls' table. The three went to the counter to put their orders. Darien watched Serena. Even from far and a side view, she was gorgeous. She was wearing a blue tank top and the blue made the blue in her eyes pop. She was sitting at the end of the table with her back to him. Dave was obviously flirting with her. She was smiling. Darien wasn't sure if it was just being nice or if she was actually interested. Occasionally she would turn away to her drink.

"So how much longer are we going to let these guys have their fun?" Chad asked with his coffee.

Darien watch Dave lean in closer to Serena. He had moved his hand that was on the back of her chair onto her bare shoulder. She moved closer to Amy, who sitting right next to her. He moved his hand back to the chair.

"I think they've had enough fun." Darien walking to the table with a purpose.

_'I was telling my friends that on a nice day like this, all we are missing are beauties like you five to join us at the beach?'_

_'Sorry we don't have swimsuits,' Ray stated._

_'Neither do we, but we can improvise.' Chris chimed in._

_Serena giggled._

Hearing her giggle, Darien walked faster to their table. Chad and Greg followed swiftly. Andrew watched from the counter.

"Hello ladies, what do got going on here?" Darien asked interrupting their conversations. His voice surprised Serena. She didn't hear him come in and greet Andrew this time.

He got right in between Amy and Serena, because Dave was on the other side, and kneeled down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe!"Ray said as Chad came to stand behind her.

"Who are your new friends?"Greg asked as he placed one hand on Amy's shoulder.

Serena looked at Darien, who was smiling back at her. "This is Jake, Dave, Chris and James. They were sitting behind us and decided to come over and talk to us." She made it sound so innocent.

"Well thank you guys for keeping our girls company. But we would like our time with them now." Darien smirked.

The guys all hung their heads and went back to their table.

"Well, someone is a little green." Serena teased leaning in for a kiss. When she pulled back she looked into Darien's eyes. He was just staring at her. "Are you okay?" She smiled at him.

He just kept staring. She was the most beautiful person to him. Seeing her smile made his day 100 times better. He soft kisses sent chills down his spine. He held onto her chair for balance. Leaned in to her and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

She blushed at him, gave him a kiss. "I love you too." She whispered.

"Okay, loverboy! Don't ignore the fact you could have just scared away future husband!" Lita yelled at him, knocking him out of their moment.

He kissed Serena again. Stood up. Grabbed his coffee. "Sorry Lita, I was just making sure none of those guys swooped you before Andrew had a chance to ask you out."

"What?!" The girls all said surprised.

Darien looked at Chad and sipped his coffee.

"Chad. What do you know about this?" Ray demanded.

"Pshhhh... Ahhhh." Was all he could say. He didn't know what to say. He was so scared of Ray.

The others just laughed. Darien kept his arm on Serena's shoulder. He wanted to make sure everyone knew she was with him.

The End.


End file.
